The Diner
by Red on the Head00
Summary: When Bella -Izzy- is working at The Diner will she reconize Edward 76 years agter he left. Bellas a vamp. DUHHHHH! R&R PLEASE! :D
1. CHAPTER ONE: The Diner

**Please r&r!**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was cleaning the counter of the old diner I worked at listening to the song that started playing- Hot 'n cold by Katy Perry. After awhile I started humming along then quietly singing to my surprise.

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah you, PMS _

_Like a bitch _

_I would know…._

I always laugh at that part but since I'm at work and trying to act mature, and _human_I guess I shouldn't. Now in the diner there were only four people a couple, and two guys in the corner probably laughing at my lake of singing skills. Make that only two people- the two guys. I walked over to the empty tables to pick up tips and clean up as I tried to go human pace but it was hard I get really imagination with slowness. Since it wasn't a busy day I told the rest of the workers to take the day off, (I'm the manager) and that I would close up.

As I finished cleaning the tables and counted the tips I had a pay of fifteen dollars. Yeah! Well after that exciting event. I glanced over to where the two guys were _still_ sitting. And decided to tell them they have 10 minutes till closing time. But as I walked up to them I noticed that they had topaz eyes, like me but I was wearing pearl blue contacts.

Vampires.

* * *

**Please read and review!! I can also write personal stories just give me the plot please I'm desperat**e!


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Meet the Everett Family

**Sorry I posted the wrong chapter my brother deleted like 3 pages. So here's the new one! SORRY!! ******

Chapter 2 Family

'_No need to worry' _I thought to myself. As soon as I thought that the bronze haired man, turned to look at me with a confused expression which I returned with my 'what are you looking at crazy person' expression. He quickly looked away. '_Well CRAP'_ I thought before I put my shield up-I have a mental and physical shield. '_Ha ha; try to read my mind now mind reader!_' I thought smugly. When he didn't respond I knew my shields were up. I later walked by the counter, and saw my reflection in the napkin holder. And damn! Did my hair look like crap! So I started messing with my hair and makeup, when someone cleared their throat very loudly. I glared at the direction of the annoying sound, to see a very buff man with short curly black hair, and the eaves dropping mind reader that had a copper or bronze like hair with was arranged messily.

Familiar some how….

"Excuse me!!" the buff one spoke.

I stalked over to their table- angry I was interrupted. I mean I don't have very much time to get ready in the morning, even though I don't sleep- at all. And your hair and make up can get messed up by the end of the day. I waited patiently for them to order-which shocked me that they actually did. "We'll have two coffees." The buff one said grinning like a fool, while bronzy was shooting daggers at the buff one. I stifled a giggle covering it as a cough- humans cough right? Yeah they do-I think.

"Right away mister…s?" I asked trailing off not knowing their names.

"Mister Emmett." The buff one said proudly.

"You got a last name?" I asked. It's not like I can call him Mr. Emmett.

"Cullen. Duh!! How can you_ not_ recognize this gorgeous face?" Emmett replied matter-oh-factly. I giggled not caring to cover it up this time.

"Well actually I've only been here for a couple of weeks."

"I wonder why we didn't know." He mumbled almost to him self.

"And you are?" I asked bronzy.

"Well that there is my brother Edw-"He was cut off by bronzy.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." Edward said grinning a crooked grin that seemed so familiar but I just couldn't place it.

"Oh so ya'll are related?" I asked the obvious.

"Why yes we are; we're brothers." They barely look alike…

"Right away then Edward and Emmett." As soon as I said that Edward grimaced for he had to eat that _terrible_ human beverage.

Seconds after walking away, it hit me.

_**~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~**_

_"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut._

_It all happened very quickly then._

"_No!" A man I reconised as Edward roared._

_He__ threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal.A blonde hair man slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemes to be coming from deep in the blonde stranger's chest. He tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face. _

_Emmett grabbed the stranger from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but the stranger struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on me. _

_Beyond the shock ,there was also pain. I tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass. I felt the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow._

_Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm—into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires._

_~*~*~*~*End of Flashback*~*~*~*~_

I turned around my eyes wide. Emmett and Edward stared at me with confused and curiose expressions.

"D-d-do I k-k-know you?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Most likey we haven't. But not that I know." Emmett replied.

"Are you sure? Is there a blonde male in your family?" I questioned

"How do you know that?" Edward interjected.

"I had a recollection."

"A what?!" Emmett bellowed confused.

"Where would you like me to explain? Defenatly not here." I said.

"So you're plainly asking 'Your place or mine?'" Emmett said humously. I returned a glare which shocked Emmett. But he soon recovered and in vampire speeed he said-'Mabye you can finally get some Edward.' Edward looked shocked.

"Hello I can HEAR YOU!!" I yelled angry now. "Okay we're going to my house." I said trying to calm down. They were weary to follow me out the door. "I can't believe you drink that _coffee_!" I said sick to my stomache.

* * * * * * * * *

"HEY! IZZY'S HOME!!!" Sara and Dani screeched at the same time I have always wondered if they're twins.

"Oh my god. It's sounds like two Alices." Edward muttered.

"Let me introduce you to the family

"WOW! Izzy,look SOOO good in those jeans! Though it was probaly ovbious who bought them." She said laughing at the last part. "What is that I smell? Ew is that coffee?!" She finally looked behind me and saw the guest I brought. Her eyes slowly fluttering closed. She was having a vision. Edward looked consurned and was about to take a step when she put her hand up knowing what he was going to do. "I'm fine, don't come closer. Got it?" She can really be serious when she's having a vision.

Her eyes later opened, and she sent Edward death glares and me questioning looks.

"Maybe we should sit down and talk." Sara suggested. "FAMILY MEETING!" Sara screeched.

"YAY!!" Dani responded. While the rest of them sighed, angery.

Once everyone finally got to the living room they all started conplaining, till Dani screamed at the top of her lungs, "STUP UP, DAMN IT!!" And smiled to herself.

"Okay. Like I was _trying _to say. This is Edward, and Emmett. I meet them at the Diner."

"And why are they here?!" Stephenee snapped.

"She was going to get there," Sara said.

"But you interupted!" Dani finished. Stephenee sat back and stut up.

"Well let me start introducing people." Sara said.

**Sara's POV. (that's me!!)**

"Okay that's Dani." I said pointing to Dani my twin even we look nothing alike. She had black hair with brown and light blonde highlights. "That's her mate Joe," he had black short curly hair. "Stephenee," her skin tone was a light mocha color and her hair is such a dark brown it apered black to the human eyes. "Her mate Jordan," He was fine with a mixed race relationship, which makes they're bond even stronger. He had very short brown hair. And was very buff. But not as buff as 'Emmett' here. "I'm Sara" I had long brown curly hair. "And my mate, Hunter." He had lovely blonde curly hair he was tall yet still had some musles. I started recalling last night when Edward gaged and starred at me with a horridfied look while rubbing his temples. _Stupid mind reader. _I thought. _Get out of my head unless you want to know what I did last night._ With that he turned away, wide eyed. "How…" Edward trailed off.

"Hunter your making this a lot harder on them." Dani said.

"What do you want me to do?!" He replied anrliy.

"Stop changing our fucking smell and eye color!" Stephenee blurted. "Oh" was all that he said in return.

I felt a tingaly feeling as he removed our human smell and fake eye color. I blinked rapidley I still can't get used to that. "Oh ya I think we forgot to tell you- we're vampires."Izzy said nonchalontly.

**Emmmett POV.**

OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK!! HOW DID I MISS THIS?! Ooh! A bug!

**Edward POV. (Finally!)**

_OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK!! HOW DID I MISS THIS?! _Emmett thought. I was thinking the samething but it made a little more sence now. I guess. So let's see two very large covens in the small town of Forks. The voltori won't be very happy about this. "Don't worry the Volturi are fine with it they told us to come here." Jordan said. "Oh so ya'll know the Vorltori?" Emmett ask. They all either looked at Izzy or looked into space. All blocking they're minds. "Long story" Sara said rubing Izzy's arm, while she looked depressed. Just then I noticed that 'Izzy' looked a lot like Bella, except for the blonde hair and topaz eyes. Jordan gave me an odd look,_ what it's someone I knew_ I thought. _**I'll explain later **_he replied. _?_ he shook his head sharply. To lighten the mood Emmett asked "Well would you like to come to our house?"

"Yeah sure but the girls are going to get our hair done we'll meet you guys there?" Izzy asked. We all noded without a chose since they were already walking out the door. "what color are you dieing your hair this time Izzy?" Sara asked. "I think a brown would be nice."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Dani's POV.**

"OOOOH! Izzy your hair looks great brown! How'd you come up with that color?"

"Well whenever I have an 'image'- which I have been having a lot lately- I see a girl with this color hair." She answered.

"Who else are in the flashbackes?" Sara asked interested.

"Umm. There is Emmett, Edward, and about five people I don't know." Izzy said holding up five well manicured fingers.

" IZZY! Keep both hands on the wheel at all times missy!" Sara barked. Being the leader really got to sometimes. She acts like a mother more than a leader of a coven. Izzy sighed as she turned into a very large driveway of the cullen house. "How did you know to turn here?" sara and asked at the same time.

"I dunno. It just came to me."

After we parked the car we walked onto the patio when a short pixie like girl with spikey black hair opened the door, screamed, and attacked Izzy to the ground in a matter of secondes. "BELLA!" Was all she said over and over again.

**How will the others respond?! **

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. CHAPTER THREE: Introductions

A/N: Right now I'm listening to 3OH! 3- Who are AWSOME! I'm finally writing this chapter it's seems like I haven't touched this story in forever, and I apologies for that. So this would be like chapter…… 3(?)

Review answers!: bornagoof: I will try and make the POVs longer if that will help!

A.J: Yes Edward does deserve to beg a bit lol

In case you've forgotten (Because I know I have!)

_Previously on 'The Diner'_

" _IZZY! Keep both hands on the wheel at all times missy!" Sara barked. Being the leader really got to sometimes. She acts like a mother more than a leader of a coven. Izzy sighed as she turned into a very large driveway of the Cullen house._

_"How did you know to turn here?" Sara and Dani asked at the same time._

_"I dunno. It just came to me."_

_After we parked the car we walked onto the patio when a short pixie like girl with spiky black hair opened the door, screamed, and attacked Izzy to the ground in a matter of seconds. _

_"BELLA!" Was all she said over and over again._

**BPOV** **(Bella/Izzy)**

I stayed frozen in shock as Edward pulled the petite girl off of me offering a hand to help me up, which I ignored.

"I didn't see that coming," Dani broke the silence, causing Sara to laugh nervously.

"Well…. Why don't you all come back in side and we can start introtuding each other." A caramel haired woman suggested; the woman radiated a warm motherly feeling and I seemed to recognize from some where. It was on the tip of my tongue; I was huts about to grasp the tiny shred of memory that might have slipped away, when it all suddenly ended by the touch on the small of my back, urging me into the Cullen house.

Once we were all seated in the beutifully decorated living room, we started the proper introductions. The Cullens started- the caramel haired woman with the ageless look, Esme, was the mother figure; Carlisle, the father figure and leader was very young looking-like all vampires- and light-colored hair.

Next was Emmett, muscled like a serious weight lifter with his dark, curly hair, and his mate, Rosalie, a golden hair goddess, the body of a model- one anyone would _kill _for.

After that was Jasper, taller than the others yet lean and muslular and honey blond- could pass for Rosalie's brother! Jasper's mate, Alice, was the short, pixie like girl that tackled me, she was slender to the extreme with small features, her hair was ink black, cut short and sticking in every direction.

"Jasper can manipulate emotions," Alice said gesturing to her mate while Jasper said,

"And Alice can see the future, based on a decision that is- it's never set in stone."

Then finally there was Edward, lanky, less bulky than the other men, with chaotic bronze hair.

"I can read minds, all the time, never able to turn it off." He said with a tinge of sorrowfulness.

Then can time for us, the Everett's, to introduce ourselves. **(A/N: I should hope I wouldn't have to repeat the characteristics again, if you need to look at it again then go back to chapter 2!) **

I started, "My name is Izzy, and my power is a mental and physical shield, so Emmett could try to tackle me and he would bounce off," Emmett chuckled at that, "And Jasper or Alice's power wouldn't work on me."

"My name is Stephenee, or Steph, I'm a mind walker- I can make anyone do anything. The thing that's scary about the experience is that they know what's happening. So yeah… Jordan?"

"Yeah my mate is Steph and my name is Jordan, no power, blah blah blah…."

"I'm Dani! I'm a dreamer- I can enter and control dreams," For some reason this caused her to giggle loudly making me shake my head at her….Weirdness.

"My name is Joe- Dani's mate. My power is communication, it's like mind reading, but you can reply and have a three way conversation." Joe said, visibly having trouble trying to explain.

"My name is Hunter-Sara's mate, my power is I can change identities, and smell; my power is easy to control, it's like an on and off switch, turn on this look then turn it off."

"I am Sara, the coven leader, and my power is like yours Alice, but… backwards. I can see the past." Sara ended the introductions, leaving a pregnant silence.

I decided to break the silence by saying,

"Hey Hunter, why don't go get Elizabeth for me?" Hunter nodded and quickly walker out the door, leaving us to fill the silence with quiet conversation between one another.

* * * *

**EPOV**

As Hunter walked back into the Cullen living room a young girl, that looked to be around the age of 13, followed him. The girl had ink black hair and topaz colored eyes that gave away her vampirism. That and the snow white skin.

She walked right over the Bella and sat in her lap. The little girl gave them all cold all stares.

"Oh, by the way," Bella said when we all ogled at the strange girl. "This is my daughter, Elizabeth."


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: Who is Bella!

Chapter 4 of 'The Diner':

Who is Bella?!!?

By: RedOnTheHead00

**NOTE: **_**italics **_**are Flashbacks. **_**Underlined italics**_** are thoughts within a flashback. **

**A/N: Okkkkkaaaayyyy I doubt you will even READ this!!! But here you go!!! Hope you enjoy it!! XD**

_**Previously on the Diner:**_

_**EPOV**_

_As Hunter walked back into the Cullen living room a young girl, that looked to be around the age of 13, followed him. The girl had ink black hair and topaz colored eyes that gave away her vampirism. That and the snow white skin._

_She walked right over the Bella and sat in her lap. The little girl gave them all cold all stares._

_"Oh, by the way," Bella said when we all ogled at the strange girl. "This is my daughter, Elizabeth."_

**BPOV**

"Huh? I'm sorry I don't think I caught that," Carlisle said clearly in shock.

"I said- This. Is. My. Daughter. Elizabeth." I stated slowly and clearly, this was met with silence.

Elizabeth, who was still sitting on my lap wiggled and fidgeted, not used to the attention she was having. This had apparently interested Carlisle because he said,

"She's obviously a vampire, yet you can smell the blood…. Hmmm."

"I'm actually a hybrid- half vampire, half human. I can influence fire; it has been progressively getting more powerful. That is why we visit the Volturi yearly, and know them so well," Elizabeth said softly, yet she still had the glacial look in her eyes.

"Why don't you show them, Hun?" I suggested. With that Elizabeth snapped her thumb and middle finger together and a flame erupted from the tips of the two fingers. Then Elizabeth opened her hand fully, palm up, and it seemed like she was holding the flame. My daughter being the show-off she is began to make the fire change colors, indigo, violet, topaz, black and blood red.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'_Just let me sit let me sit for a minute, please?' I begged a blond haired, blue eyed boy who was towing me somewhere. _

_He helped me sit on the edge of the walk._

'_And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket,' I warned. I was still so dizzy. I slumped over on my side, putting my cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk, closing my eyes. That seemed to help a little._

'_Wow, you're green, Bella," The blond boy said, __he sure knows how to flatter a girl and__ who's__ Bella? _

'_Bella?' a different voice called from the distance. __Who is this Bella?!?!_

_No! I suddenly thought; please let me be imagining that horribly familiar voice._

'_What's wrong- is she hurt?' His voice was closer now, and he sounded upset. I wasn't imagining it. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die. __Boy, did I get my wish or what?__ Or, at the very least not throw up._

_The blond seemed stressed. 'I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened; she didn't even stick her finger.' __Who- What? Who is sticking whose finger?!_

'_Bella.'__ WHO IS THIS FUCKING BELLA?!?!__ Edward's voice was right beside me, relieved now. 'Can you hear me?'_

'_No' I groaned. 'Go away.' __Why the HELL am I on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk in the first fucking place?! _

_He chuckled. __CHUCKLED! He CHUCK-FUCKING-LED!!_

'_I was taking her to the nurse,' the blond boy explained, __he's getting annoying… I don't like him… __in a defensive tone, 'but she wouldn't go any farther.'_

'_I'll take her,' Edward said. I could hear the smile still in his voice. 'You can go back to class.'_

'_No,' the __annoying __blond protested. 'I'm supposed to do it.' __GO AWAY!!!_

_Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

My eyes flew open_._

When I opened my eyes I saw a high ceiling with a modern chandelier and nine heads surrounding me; Dani, Sara, Hunter, Joe, Jordan, Steph, Elizabeth, Carlisle and Edward.

"Wha??" I asked sitting up slowly.

"Did you have another vision?" Sara asked calmly.

"Yeah, yeah I did," I replied, my brows bunching together in concentration. "I went to high school right?" I asked Sara, who about most of my past life- her power being to see the past and all.

"Yes- Forks High, why?" Sara answered. I turned to Edward.

"And what school did you all go to seventy- six years ago?" I inquired

"Forks High," Alice, Emmett, Edward and Jasper said softly as if coming to some grand conclusion.

"Oh hell, here we go again," Rosalie mumbled to herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo End OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: So? How did you like it?!?! I hope the flashback wasn't to confusing! D:**

**As of now (When I finished writing this!) it is April 12, 2010- 9: 36pm! Whoop!!**

**Update time:April 13, 2020- 5:15pm!! XD **


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: Game Time REVISED

The Diner By: RedOnTheHead00

Chapter 5

Game Time(REVISED)

**A/N: I got a few reviews saying the chapter was confusing, so I edited- I'd like to thank my friend, Amanda, for being (some-what) brutaly honest and telling me what was wrong! haha, I acually had a nightmare that I hadn't put any quotation marks at all- woke up in the middle of the nght to check lol! Hope you enjoy and UNDERSTAND!! haha :D**

**BPOV**

It has been two days since we have visited the Cullen's, and the whole coven was on our way to the Cullen residence. Jordan and Hunter were being childish in the back of the van having a slap fight; _real _mature. They would pretend as though they were ninjas **(A/N: NINJAS ARE AWESOME) **cocking their forefinger, getting into chopping position only to slap each other girlishly, like flapping their hands at the other. **(A/N: My brother and I do that all the time!) **

"Stop your sissy fight, you two- we're here!" Sara exclaimed from the driver's seat as they pulled up into the long gravel driveway.

After a while of conversation Alice dragged Sara and I for a tour of the house, but most of the time was spent in her magnificent room. The room was very modern with a large, purple and black bed as the center piece; everything was based off of it, the black desk in the corner, the flat screen TV- that I was _very _jealous at the moment- hanging on the wall, the shaggy rug peeping out from under the bed- heck! Even the plants and little nick-knacks went well with the whole room! Then she showed Sara and I her closet. I believe Sara died and went to heaven. The closet was packed full of designer clothing, shoes and accessories; Alice appeared to be a proud parent introducing their child who had won the Nobel Prize for literature. Sara's eyes got dangerously wide as she slowly walked into the closet, dropped to her knees in the middle of the floor, grabbed a scarf and clung onto the piece of fabric. Seeing as she was having a moment I quickly backed up and out of the room sized closet and strolled around Alice and Jasper's wonderful room when I walked by a shelf with a baseball on it, I glanced down- a baseball bat.

"Do you all like baseball?" I asked out loud.

Dressed in T-shirts and tank tops we were all ready to get our game on. We all walked out of the forest and into a giant baseball field that seemed some-what familiar to me.....

"You all ready for some ball?" Emmett bellowed from across the field where he had quickly ran to; everyone ran swiftly and gracefully to their positions.

"I'll be referee- as always, you bunch of cheaters," Esme said, giving her 'children' a stern look as she raced to the catcher's box. It seemed as though everyone split into two teams of seven each, boys verses girls. Rosalie, Elizabeth and Dani were in the infield while Sara, Steph and I were in the outfield, Alice pitching and Emmett was batting first. Rosalie was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost inaudibly through the air. We waited for her to get into the batting position, father than the pitchers mound than human fields. Jordan stood quite a few feet behind her, catching for the other team.

"All right now," Esme called in a clear voice so everyone could hear, even Rosalie as far as she was. "Batter up."

Alice stood straight, and motionless; her method of pitching appeared to be stealth instead of a menacing wind-up. She held the ball in both of her hands at her petite waist, and then, like a strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jordan's hand.

"Strike!" Esme shouted out loud.

Jordan hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand; she smirked a bit, and her hand spun out again.

The game continued until my eyes started to glaze over- flashback.

_**Flashback**_

_The crack of the impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains- I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm. _

_The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest._

"_Home run," I murmured._

"_Wait," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him. I realized Edward was missing. _

"_Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible to even me. _

"_Emmett hits the hardest," Esme explained, "but Edward runs the fastest." _

**_~End Flashback~_**

By the time the flashback was over and my eyes had cleared up Elizabeth was on the home plate, doing a crazy and wild victory dance. Laughing I went over and gave her a giant hug, while Alice, Sara, Rose, Steph and Dani came to congratulate her on the win- my baby had won the game! Her first baseball game…. And I _missed_ it; all of it.' I'll ask Sara about it later,' I thought.

"I'm proud of you, baby," I told Elizabeth softly, my voice seeping with pride. A few feet away a lazy clapping started.

"Bravo, congratulations, whoop whoop," The woman said, her sarcasm oozing out of her words. She slowly sauntered out of the shadowsof a tree, her silky, ink black hair went down to her waist and her eyes…… Her eyes were blood red….

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I worked on it ever History class- haha! **

**Peace & Love,**

**-Red. **


	6. CHAPTER SIX: Meeting The Strangers

**The Diner **

**By: RedontheHead00**

**Chapter 6 of ****The Diner:**

**Meeting the Enemy**

**A/N: Sorry if this ends up getting posted a little late I'm grounded for the next month, so I can't post unless I beg a friend that has a computer :D **

***~*Date and Time: May 14, 2010- Friday- 5:57.*~***

**BPOV**

"And _you_ are?" Dani asked annoyingly, causing the stranger to glare venomously at her.

"If you _must _know," the stranger said some-what dramatically." My name is Araura." Just then did I notice two other people, vampires, flanking her. One was a shy looking girl fifteen at the youngest. She had chocolate brown hair, was slightly short and toothpick thin, with blood red eyes. The other vampire was a male **(A/N: Dude, guy- whatever!) **with brown hair so dark it must have seemed black to human eyes, he had an olive skin tone and he, like the rest of them, had blood red eyes, and I had a feeling that they weren't newborns.

"Oh great, more of them," Dani exclaimed, _finally _noticing the other two.

"Ah, yes may I introduce my other 'friends'?" Araura said with more sarcasm.

"I am Isabel Fire Christine Maria Marie Amanda Juliet Taylor Bailey, but you may call me Amanda- I've hear that my name is quite long." The shy girl, Amanda, said quietly and smiled slightly in greeting.

"And I am Marco Guiana," The other guy introduced himself. "We heard you playing and were wondering if we too could join." If he wanted to say anything else he didn't get the chance, for the dark haired beauty cut him off with a sharp voice.

No. We cannot." Araura said piercingly. "I'm quite busy and you both must help me." With that the dark haired trio swiftly ran back into the forests' depths.

"That was…." Alice hesitated, looking for a word.

"Odd?" Sara finished for her, gaining nods from everyone else.

A few hours after the strange nomads left everybody was packing up and ready to go back home when Dani asked suddenly,

"Did you all hear that?"

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything," I replied, Sara and a few more people responding along the same lines.

"Oh," Dani said, her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "Well I'm going to go check it out- don't worry I promise to be home before nine tonight." It was six already. As head of the Everett coven, Sara had agreed to let Dani go investigate.

Seven O'clock:

No Dani, our whole coven had invited the all of the Cullens to spend the night- I mean, our house was big enough! Everyone had gone off their own was to entertain themselves- Alice going through Sara's closet, Emmett and Rosalie checking our the cars, Jasper sitting on the couch, trying to keep the household calm, Esme and Carlisle chatting in the kitchen-which is really unneeded! Elizabeth in her room reading a book and Edward…. Edward was talking to me. Giving me butterflies and confusing my already jumbled up mind.

Eight O'clock:

Still no Dani; everyone had become restless- a _disease_ not unusual among the vampire race. Joe, Dani's mate, had seemed to come off as nervous and agitated- bothering Jasper greatly. Each person- as it appeared- was slowly becoming worried and slightly fearful for Dani. I, and the rest of the Everett's knew that Dani didn't take long while doing something, liked getting everything done and finished and did not like being away from Joe or the rest of the family for a long period of time.

Nine O'clock:

Dani was still a no- show. Joe had taken to pacing back and forth in the living room, making me dizzy. Joe's and Sara's emotions were pushing Jasper over board, causing the blonde to groan and stalk out of the room, having the sudden need to go rescue Dani himself. Joe just left- going to look for his mate he said- he had a wild look in his eye, the kind that says 'You get in my way; I have no promises of what I'll do,'

Ten O'clock:

Sara had gone to check where Dani and Joe usually…. Umm… do scrap-booking, and was to be back soon. If Sara didn't come back I was going to start hyperventilate, yes a vampire hyperventilating. It's like something, or someone, was picking us off one by- my, morbid, thoughts were broken off when Sara busted into the front door, and if she were human I had a feeling that she would be out of breath.

"Da- Dan- Dani and- and J- J- Joe are m-m-missing; disappeared, taken away, gone, left, vanished." Sara stuttered with tears in her eyes that would never fall.

***~*Date and Time Finished: Sunday, May 16, 2010- 3:54 **

**A/N: Tell me what you thought! Sorry, I'm grounded that's why I have to post it so late! :(**


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN: Broken

The Diner

Chapter 7:

Broken

By: RedontheHead00

**A/N: WOW! Chapter 7! I never thought I would get this far! As some of you know this is the second story I started- the first one being Bella the Adoptive, which I later deleted, because the story wouldn't have gone any where. And I will soon repost Bella the Adoptive- but with a new plot line. So look for it soon! :D I'm going to be sad when this story ends…: C **

**BPOV:**

Both of the covens had separated into search groups and the pairs were, Sara and Carlisle, Hunter and Esme, Stephenee and Rosalie, Jordan and Emmett, Elizabeth, Alice and Jasper, and the last couple being Edward and I. At first there was some unknown tension between Edward and me, but it somehow vanished, evaporating into an endless conversation. Edward seemed nervous, as though expecting something terrible to happen like…. A beaten child. He appeared to have been tortured in the past, whether physically of emotionally I did not know.

We were walking into an oddly familiar-which everything seemed now-a-days- meadow when Edward stopped and stood in the middle of the ridden field and was lost in a memory, his eyes seeming to glaze over. That's when it happened- I had a flashback; after another, and another and another. It was _all_ coming back to me- all at once.

_***~*~*Flashback*~*~***_

_ Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at him all afternoon. His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. He lay perfectly still in the grass, his shirt open over his sculpted, incandescent chest, his scintillating arms bare. His glistening, pale lavender lids were shut, though of course he didn't sleep. A perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like crystals. _

"_What is it?" Jasper demanded. _

_She turned her face away from me, into his chest. "Bella," she said._

_I'm right here," I replied._

_ Her head twisted around, her eyes locking on mine, their expression still strangely blank. I realized at once that she hadn't been speaking to me, she'd been answering Jasper's question._

_ "I know," Edward sighed, brooding. "You should tell Charlie though."_

_ "Why in the world would I do that?"_

_His eyes were suddenly fierce. "To give me some small incentive to bring you back,"_

_I gulped. But, after a moment of thought, I was sure. "I think I'll take my chances," _

"_Bears?" I repeated with difficultly._

"_Grizzly is Emmett's favorite." His voice was still offhand, but his eyes were scrutinizing my reaction. I tried to pull myself together. _

_***~*~*End Of Flashback*~*~***_

All of my human memories were quickly coming back to me, the images becoming fuzzier and running into each other, but they were all returning to their appropriate places and cramming into my head- causing a _major _head ache. The images weren't making any sense but they all added up. I had one hell of a human life. I suddenly felt depressed, empty, and worst of all livid. I was ready to rip off Edward's d-um head. As my eyes became unglazed they started to blaze- I wouldn't have been surprised if they were flaming red, that's exactly what I felt at the moment. The anger within me, the anger that had built up self consciously over the years was ready to burst through the Polite Damn. Aimed right at Bronzy. In a blink of an eye I had Edward in a head lock, trying to control my anger and wishing desperately that I had the ability to cry, to sob my heart out, to be my old teenage self that my body was stuck in and eat a truck load of chocolate. But I lost that ability.

Minutes later both covens were surrounding us, wanting to know what was wrong, trying to calm me down, wondering my Edward wouldn't over power me, as he easily could. The Cullen's looked as though they knew the reasoning for my outburst- they all knew; they knew who I was, and why I was pissed.

"Izzy, hon, what's the matter?" Sara asked me gently. That caused me to break down, releasing Edward from the headlock, into dry, tearless sobs.

"He broke me, he didn't want me, and He left me." I got in between sobs. "They both did."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dunnnnn! Ooo who is this other man out of this 'they'? Will I get more than 5 reviews? Will I ever stay ungrounded for longer than a month? You'll find out in CHAPTER NINE! But while your waiting, check out my other stories, all you have to do is scroll up, move your mouse alittle to the left- NO not that far to the left! And see where it says RedontheHead00 ? CLICK IT! YEAH! *Claps and pats on back* Your getting better at this! :D **

***~*Date and Time Finished: Monday May 24, 2010 10:40 PM*~* **


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT:Memory Of A Pain

**The Diner **

**Chapter 8:**

**Memory Of A Pain **

***~*Date and Time Started: Tuesday, June 01, 2010-6:19PM*~***

**Current Music: Sex on Fire by: Kings of Leon**

**A/N: It's CHAPTER 8! Omigod! Remember: Read and Review! The more reviews, the longer the chapters and the faster I get them up! **

**NOTE: There seems to be some people who…. **_**Dislike **_**my story; like an anonymous reviewer-name will not be mentioned- noted their detesting for my way of labeling of my chapters. Yes I realize that I put down Ch. 2 Meet the Everett's, and yes, I realize that it come out as 2. Ch. 2 Meet the Everett's. BIG DEAL! GET OVER IT! That is my way of organization, and how I put down my chapters; you can put down your chapter titles however you want I don't care, but this is the way I type mine in. I also understand the Emmett isn't as immature as I portray him as- I have read Twilight. :/ And thanks for calling me annoying, asshole. If you're going to criticize and insult my characters- especially the ones that are based off of **_**me-**_** at least have the courtesy to **_**spell my name right**__**!**_** So if any-one has a problem with my story you can**___**private**_**message me, because I post my stories on Fan Fiction so people can read and enjoy them, not for some fuckin' jack-ass to criticize me about my character's personalities and my organation skills. ****Because you know what that tells me? That you have nothing better to do- that you have no freakin' life. **

**Pissed off and Proud,**

** ~Red.~ anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the story! :D **

**Previously on the Diner: BPOV**

_Minutes later both covens were surrounding us, wanting to know what was wrong, trying to calm me down, wondering why Edward wouldn't over power me, as he easily could. The Cullen's looked as though they knew the reasoning for my outburst- they all knew; they knew who I was, and why I was pissed. _

"_Izzy, hon, what's the matter?" Sara asked me gently. That caused me to break down, releasing Edward from the headlock, into dry, tearless sobs. _

"_He broke me, he didn't want me, and He left me." I got in between sobs. "They both did."_

BPOV:

I was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair in the Cullen living room, with my head down in shame, frustration, and most of all, anger. The Cullen coven seemed to have guessed my source and reasoning of anger, yet they only knew half of the story; only Sara and I knew the _whole_ story. Sara had known about it since she, and the rest of the coven had found me- I can now remember it clearly, every detail about what happened after Edward left: the depression, the rebelling, and Merrick.

_***~*~*Flashback*~*~***_

"_Hey, babe," Merrick said, wrapping his arms around my waist as I finished chopping up mine and Charlie's carrots for our dinner of stew. Since Charlie had his heart attack last year, caused by my suicidal depression, we both had been eating healthier. _

"_Hey. What's up?" I asked finishing up the stew and setting it on the shabby table. _

"_Well I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk," Merrick stated, following behind me as I set the table for Charlie. _

"_Sure," I answered, writing a quick note to Charlie and I looked up at Merrick, who was wearing sunglasses; in the house- in _Forks. _"What's up with the glasses?" I asked jokingly. _

"_Nothing," Merrick said in a clipped tone. "It's just," he paused. "My eyes have been hurting for awhile now." I just glanced side ways at him and we continued our way into his expensive, black Lambo. _

_We drove around and finally parked on the side of the road that way far from both my house and town, and we walked toward and into the forest. I didn't sense anything different, because we had done this many times before. I didn't start worrying until we got so deep into the woods that I could no longer see the road, and Merrick removed his dark sunglasses to reveal hard, cold, burgundy eyes- staring straight at me. I froze not knowing what to do- run or stay and help calm him? I choose run- so I ran, like a bat out of hell. BAM! Merrick had pounced on my back causing me to ram head first into a large tree. Merrick flipped me easily onto my back, as if I were nothing in weight. He ripped my pants from the zipper down to my middle thigh, cursing colorful words, virtually ignoring me. I saw Merrick plunging into me, before the black dots in the corners of my eyes took over my vision. The last glimpses of my human life were of my rapist ex-boyfriend. _

_***~*~*End Flashback*~*~***_

**FINISH.**

**A/N: Alright! That's chapter nine for ya! The explanation also! I hope that wasn't **_**too**_** much of a cliffhanger! :) Because that would be rude…. ;) hehehe… well it's already 12:57AM here so nighty- night!**

_**I WANT 9 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE**_

**Date and Time Finished: Tuesday, June 08, 2010-12:57AM **


	9. CHAPTER NINE: The Great Depression

**The Diner**

**Chapter 9:**

**The Great Depression**

***~*~*Date and Time Started: Wednesday, June 9, 2010-5:43PM*~*~***

**BPOV**

Yes, I, Isabella Everett or Swan- who ever I was- was in a depression. My whole coven had taken to calling it the 'Great Depression'. I barricaded myself in my room, only coming out to take care of Elizabeth or to go hunting- which I did by myself. I rarely put on make-up, much to Sara's disappointment. The search for Dani and Joe had been called off, seeing as there were no more leads; Sara had told me that she had followed their scent to an abandoned house that was five miles from here, where she encountered two other scents, when all four of them suddenly stopped a few feet from the back of the house.

I lay in my queen sized bed and flipped through my all time favorite book, Wuthering Heights by: Emily Bronte. I had read the book more times than I could count- in my human years and vampire years. The book was in tatters, the cover barely there, the pages worn thin and yellow, but considering the book was over one- hundred, years old it was in good condition. I enjoyed getting sucked into the entrancing story, forgetting the real world, even if only for a moment. It helped me relieve my stress, and help over come my depression. A few minutes later I had finished- yet again- reading Wuthering Heights, and decided my depressed stage had been long enough- it had run its course. I had to take care of my daughter, I thought forcefully. But first I better shower and change I'm disgusting!

After showering, changing, and putting a light amount of make up I stepped out of my room to see Hunter and Jordan walking out the with Elizabeth, who had a lunch and backpack- she was going to school! She had been home schooled all of her life!

"Sara, where is she going?" I asked, painfully aware with the fact that while I was in a depression everybody had still been living. My daughter if going to _school_- middle school! Yeesh, I'm too emotional for my own good; mental head slap.

"She's going to school, Izzy." Sara looked me over, "You better run to the broom closet, I've got your stuff in there. Hurry, we're going to be late!"

"For _what?_" I inquired, completely bewildered.

"For school, silly!" Sara replied with a bright smile.

**Finish. **

**A/N: Okay sorry it's so short! The next chappy will be longer! Promise… **_**if**_** you give me **_**SEVEN REVIEWS!**_

***~*~*Date and Time: Thursday, June 10, 2010-12:21PM*~*~***


	10. CHAPTER TEN: Schools In Session

**The Diner**

**By: RedontheHead00**

**Chapter 10:**

**School's in Session**

**NOTE: It's the beginning of the School year! **

***~*~*Date and Time Started: Friday, June 11, 2010- 1:39AM*~*~***

**BPOV**

"School? What?" I asked, wondering if she was high. I hadn't been in school in over a hundred _years_ and she expects me to just suddenly jump right back into it? It's official- she's high, I though. Sara was suddenly on her knees, with her puppy dog eyes full blown, and her bottom lip pouting. I couldn't help it. I gave in; which is how I ended up in Sara's slick, black Mustang GT on my way to Forks High School, where I would most likely encounter certain doom. Sara and I drove swiftly into the school parking lot, attracting attention and turning heads, Sara smoothly pulled into a parking space in between where Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward stood around their two cars and Jordan, Hunter, and Steph stood around the latter's new black Mercedes Benzes. Were they all trying to seem like a cult? Because if they were they sure were doing a good job, I thought humorlessly. Sara stepped out of her car and quickly ran to hug Hunter and walked into the office to get their schedules with her blond partner. They slowly each walked off in pairs toward the office, as to not be late to class, until it was just Edward and I. I, of course, shouldered my bag and swiftly walked in the direction of the office, blatantly ignoring Edward.

"Come on, Bella, you've got to forgive me sometime- it's been over a hundred years!" Edward pleaded, when he finally caught up with me. I suddenly stopped, Edward ramming into me from behind- in any other situation I would have found that comical, but not now, definitely not now. I turned around and glared at him, "Come again?"

"I said you have to forgive me sometime, it's been so long." He stated nervously, wavering under my glare.

"I'm not even going to discuss this with you." I sharply said as I whipped around and continued my stride.

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" He wondered, a few feet behind me.

"Let's just say that to start your process of forgiveness, you can begin begging," I called coldly over my shoulder. With that I ran at human speed the rest of the way to the high school's main office to get my schedule, and continued on my way to my first class- English.

**Finish.**

***~*~*Date and Time finished: Friday, June 11, 2010-2:33AM**

**A/N: I apologize for the chapter being so short, but if I get over 10 reviews I'll make the next chapter longer, well night loves! :D**


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN: THe Truth

**The Diner**

**Chapter 11**

**The Truth **

_*****NOTE**_**: If I don't get 7 reviews I will gladly take my time uploading the next chapter, let alone, writing it. I will most likely not able to post for the next week due to me being out of state for my dear aunts wedding. (: I will be writing though, and I will gradually post the few chapters left of this beloved story. Yes, my readers, there is only a hand full of chapters left. Sad, yes I know. But I will make them extra long, and extremely juicy! This story has gradually grown close to my heart and I will be disappointed to have to let it go. ):******

**BPOV**

Classes went by slowly, but since I never finished my senior year I was paying attention to anything I might have missed or forgotten. Sara, Hunter, Steph, and Jordan also didn't think to go back and finish high school, so they too, were paying close attention to the teachers and the lesson. It was first day was hard on my entire coven- we could not remember much of our school lessons during our human years. I had many classes with my coven and the Cullen's, which sadly included Edward. I was in English sitting with Alice, Emmett and Jasper sitting behind us. Emmett and I were talking rapidly in vampire speed, as to not be heard by nosey others. Suddenly I felt a piece of paper thrown at my head- it hurt considering it was thrown with vampire strength. I looked over, to see Sara-who was to across the room with Hunter- nodding her head for me to open the paper. I un-wrapped the paper and read the elegant script, _Meet me in the bathroom. I have something to tell you. Leave three minutes after I do. –Sara. _I turned to her as she was leaving and nodded my head as a confirmation.

Three minutes later I was in the disgusting girl's bathroom with Sara, who was fiddling with the hem of her black shirt. I waited for her to tell me the reason of following her into the foul restroom. I soon became inpatient with her look up-open mouth-close mouth-look down routine of trying to tell me something, and blurted,

"What do you want, Sara?"

"Well," she hesitated, but quickly began to speak after my glare. "I wanted to say that I am sorry that I never told you about your past." I was confused by what she said; I gave her a questioning look.

"I thought you said that it was all dark when you looked at my past?"

"Well," Sara paused. "I kind of lied about that; the truth is that I thought that your past was too much of you to handle. We had found you in the middle of the woods, with a bloody baby! I had thought you would go into some sort of shock and want to go after Merrick, for doing what he did. Then I also didn't want you going off to find Edward, to reconnect, and become part of the Cullen coven." Sara looked guiltily down at her feet, to ashamed to look Bella in the eye.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe you would do something like that." I said while I backed out of the bathroom. Sara looked even guiltier than before, if possible. I ran out of the bathroom and down the empty hallway. My head was spinning and my thoughts were in a whirlwind, when I was suddenly hauled into a vacant classroom. It was Aurora, who had pulled me into the room.

"Shouldn't you be looking for your two friends?" Aurora's voice reached an extremely high pitch as she asked her question.

"Oh, well we followed their scent to this abandoned house and it stopped a few feet out the back door." I told her. "We know that there were three people, their smells were unique." I self-consciously sniffed the air- the scent was there; one of the three scents that were in the house. Aurora had helped capture Dani and Joe.

"Why? Why did you take them?" I questioned. Her eyes became wild, a wicked smile slowly crept onto her face while she answered.

"I had too; I had to help and save him."

"Save who, exactly?" I asked gently.

"Merrick," Aurora replied in a dreamy voice. "Your friend Danielle was the last person to have contact with him. The two of them were trading, making a market of goods; mainly drugs and weapons." She continued before I could interrupt. "Merrick got the goods, Danielle sold them. Then Danielle found out- some how- that Merrick was the father of your half breed child," She said this with disgust, causing me to growl lowly. "And she got scared, for how that would affect the trades they were making, he communicated less, and the trades slowed when he found out that she knew. Danielle threatened to reveal his hide out to you if he didn't make any more deals with her."

"How many people knew about him?" I asked in complete annoyance.

"Just about everyone in your coven, except for you; even your own daughter knew. He visits her, you know; he's visiting her now." At that she began to giggle, a terrifying giggle. One that sent shivers up my spine. I had to get to my daughter I thought to myself. I grabbed Aurora's arm and dragged her to Sara's black Mustang GT, and buckled her into the seat. I sped over to Elizabeth's middle school and found her out in the parking lot; with Merrick. I jumped out of the car- Aurora at hand- and did a protective stance in front of my daughter.

"Can I help you?" I asked, venom dripping in my voice. If looks could kill, Merrick would be screwed.

"Ahhh, Isabella, babe," Merrick said, using the name, babe, that he would call me years ago.

"Go to Hell." I spit at him.

"Now, now, now, that's not the language I want around my daughter." He said; Merrick had always been controlling, but he can't control something he can't have. "Besides, I don't need her following in your footsteps, being the whore that you are." That pissed me off, so I tackled him. At least, I tried too; I was intercepted halfway by Aurora- whom I had completely forgotten about.

"Forget about me, Princess?" She said, like she read my mind, but I knew she couldn't. Just about every vampire could tell another's power, and Aurora had none. Merrick's power was that his eyes would glow an eerie green and he could tell you what to believe and do. I called it the Believer, while others call it mind control. Aurora let go of my arm, only to hold both of them behind my back.

"Normally I would ask you what you've been up to, but I already know all of that." He laughed, Aurora joining along, her eerie giggle pierced my ears. Again, as I said before, if looks could kill….

"Fucker," I said. Apparently Merrick didn't approve of my aggressive behavior, because he quickly grabbed Elizabeth in a tight grip. That, of course, caused my anger to risen, making me pull against Aurora's firm grip, and to bare my teeth. Then suddenly I felt a sharp blown at the base of my head and everything went black.

**Finish.**

**A/N: I don't know if vampires can get knocked out or not, but who cares: it's Fanfiction, and vampires aren't real. If you have a problem with the last part or any of my story in general you can go fuck yourself. (: Have a nice day. **


	12. CHAPTER TWELEVE: Taken

**The Diner**

**Chapter 12:**

**Taken**

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to start doing this with every story, every chapter. I won't even START writing the next chapter until I get the reviews I asked for. Would you like to know why? I'm doing this because it took a week to get seven reviews; a WEEK. That is exceptionally disappointing, because I know for a fact that more than seven people read each chapter. I had to beg my friend to review; BEG, since I had six reviews and needed one more review to begin writing. Since I had so little reviews this chapter will be short. This chapter is dedicated to those who actually reviewed: (In the order in which they reviewed.)**

**-twilightlvr4vr**

**-Bella and Jacob fan 423**

**-Saffire55**

**-The love of hate**

**-lionnara**

**-fatocharm**

**-emokitty9**

I slowly opened my eyes, and was met with blackness. Merrick and Aurora had put something over my head, I concluded when I saw a faint light through the thick cloth. 'Who knew vampires could be knocked out?' I wondered.

_ Obviously Aurora… _Stupid conscious; why does it have to be a smart-ass? _I'm not a smart-ass; I've saved your life plenty of times. So shut the fuck up and try to find a way out!_ 'Whoa, I've gone crazy; I've finally lost it,' I thought at first, and then I realized that my twisted conscious was right. I had to get out of here and find my daughter. I swiftly yanked my arms, only to find my wrists bound by multiple chains. If I wanted to get out, it would have taken me hours at the least I had reasoned. I closed my eyes, getting ready to begin the long and painful task, when my concentration was interrupted by a slight creaking noise farther to my left.

"Elizabeth?" I whispered.

"Mommy, is that you?" She weakly murmured. I was about to respond to her when two sets of foot steps could be heard coming down the hallway towards us. We soon took notice of a door being opened; the door was to my right, approximately a foot or two.

"Good evening ladies." Merrick said in a sickly-sweet voice; the convincing one. Aurora snickered while she ripped off the black hoods from mine and Elizabeth's heads. Aurora was not a site you wanted to see after being blinded for an hour. There were things I hadn't noticed when I saw her in the classroom, because I was too distracted by my new found information. Things like, how her hair was ruffled and frizzy from running her hands through the black tresses repeatedly and attempting to pull it all out in a fit of frustration. I didn't notice her crazy, shifty eyes that were a whole lot more red than when I ran into her ing the class room. I also didn't take notice her worn, raggedy clothes that she was wearing. I was only broken out of my speculations by Merrick-beating me. I knew it was going to happen, but I was in denial about it. Torture was in just about every movie, expected in a kidnapping, yet so unreal, and astonishing to go through. Merrick and Aurora began to strap me to the floor, chains thick, bulky, and covered in their venom. Vampire venom is toxic, not only to humans and animals, but also to other vampires. It burned just as much as the first time it goes through our systems, an explosion of fire, a burning sensation where ever the venom comes to contact with. So the venom-coated chains around my wrist, arms, thighs, and ankles did not tickle; neither did the multiple bites I received on my arms. They both kept biting, and biting, and _biting. _I knew I was screaming; I knew that I was showing weakness, but I just couldn't _handle _it! I couldn't handle the excessive gnawing of my body; I couldn't handle being in the same room as Aurora and Merrick; and I definitely could not handle my only daughter watching her mom be torn to pieces. Literally.

The pain got to a point where I soon saw black dots invading my vision from the corners of my eyes. The last images I saw before I blacked out were of my daughter screaming, and straining against her bonds, and of my ex-boyfriend and his crazy side-kick munching on my limbs.

**Finished.**

**A/N: SEVEN REVEIWS BEFORE I EVEN START WRITING!**

**Short chapter I know, but that's whatcha get for the little amount of reviews I got! So what did we learn to day children? ….. To review! Right! YAY! And what are we(you) going to do now?... Yes! REVIEW! …Do it. Now. *Smiles brightly* Green button below that says REVIEW. Thank you.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Red. 3**


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN:Family Feud

**The Diner:**

**Chapter 13:**

**Family Feud**

**By: Redonthehead00**

**July 12, 2010- Monday- 1:07PM**

**A/N: I thank the seven people (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) who reviewed, making it so everyone else could read this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to them.** Just let me remind you: more reviews= longer chapter/quicker updates.** **

**Previously on '****The Diner'****: **

_The pain got to a point where I soon saw black dots invading my vision from the corners of my eyes. The last images I saw before I blacked out were of my daughter screaming, and straining against her bonds, and of my ex-boyfriend and his crazy side-kick munching on my limbs_

**EPOV:**

I hadn't seen Bella since she dashed out of English class with Sara. When the latter returned without Bella, I became worried, and I quickly took in the guilty and remorseful expression upon Sara's face and my stomach clenched. When the bell signaled that class was over I rushed up to Sara.

"Where's Bella?" her expression became even sadder-if that was possible.

"She ran off down a hallway, the last I saw her." I grabbed Jasper and Emmett by the shoulders, and hurried down the hallway, keeping trail of Bella's scent as I went. Emmett and Jasper followed me out side, and all three of us raced after Bella's scent. We hopped into my car and quickly sped off down the road. We followed her scent to the local middle school that Elizabeth attended. When the scent stopped, we all knew that they had entered a car, and drove off.

"I've got the car's scent!" Jasper hollered to me, a few feet over. The three of us then followed on foot. After a few minutes of running Jasper pulled out his phone and began talking rapidly to the other person. Jasper then nodded and snapped the phone shut. We continued to run and soon my thoughts drifted, wondering who Jasper had been talking to. _Uhg, that's not important right now. I need to find Bella and Elizabeth, soon. _

Soon three sets of paws were heard, the werewolves. They were running quickly right beside us, gracefully leaping over logs, rocks and such. I stared in slight awe; it had been a while since I had seen a werewolf run.

The scent had led to a warehouse that appeared empty, Bella and Elizabeth's aroma was thick in the air, and Bella's lingering heavily, which meant that they had been there for awhile. We all investigated the vacant area, the wolves never leaving their shapes for fear of an attack. One of the wolves then howled to signal us, I raced to where he was and found him standing in a room that seemed to be a torture room. It had shackles and restraints on the walls, chairs and rope scattered across the floor. One of the chairs was knocked over, with pieces of rope dangling from it, blood that I assumed to be Elizabeth's. I turned my gaze toward the wolf, and realized that he was hovering over a body in the corner, the body of Bella.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**BPOV. **

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a bright ceiling, with blurred heads surrounding me. Soon the faces began to clear up and the first one I saw was Edward's beautifully sculpted face, I then saw Alice's, Sara's, Carlisle's, Esme's, Steph's, Hunter's, Jordan's, and Emmett's. Jasper was in the corner talking to three tan, muscular, and dark haired men, while Rosalie was on the couch glaring holes into the side of their heads. Everyone was there, even Edward, who I didn't think would even care about my wellbeing anymore after the way I treated him. Once I got over the small shock, I began looking around the room for Elizabeth, whom I had yet to see.

"Where is Elizabeth?" I asked feeling concerned for my daughter.

"There's something we have to tell you, Bella." Alice began.

"But you're not going to like it." Sara finished.

"What? What is it?" I inquired. "What ever it is, you can tell me!" It seemed as though everyone in the room exchanged glances with each other.

"Bella," Edward paused. "We found this in your pocket when we came across you." He then handed me a disk that had a letter taped to it and was labeled 'Note for Bella'. First I removed the letter from the disk and began to read it.

_I thought it would be proper to leave a note for you, to inform you of where Elizabeth will be for a while. I _do _have manners. I would like to spend time with my daughter and teacher her the ways of my life style. She will mature and form into a _real _and _true_ vampire. How we vampires are meant to be, our natural selves, and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop it. I wouldn't even attempt to look for all of us, because you won't find us. When I want to be found, I will. For now, I do not want to be. I promise to keep you updated of the father- daughter activities we engage in. _

_ For now,_

_ Merrick._

I gasped and my hand automatically found its way over my mouth. It only got worse as Steph inserted the disk into a DVD player. At first the video was full of shuffling, mumbling, and re-arranging of the camcorder. The view landed onto a fuzzy outline of a figure, and then the camera came into focuse, revealing the figure to be a close up of Elizabeth. She was hunched over on her knees, her hands seemingly covering her face.

"Look up," Merrick snapped from behind the camera. Elizabeth listened obediently and removed her hands from away from her face. She looked directly at the camera, and in the place of her beautiful butter scotch eyes were burgundy ones. The guilt and sorrow in her eyes almost made me look away. Almost. Elizabeth looked down at her hands, as if she could feel my disappointment and my distress. Only then did I notice her hands, they were thickly covered in blood. Not animal blood, not the blood that she was raised off of, but human blood. She once again looked up at the camera lens and said, with such remorse and shame that my eyes watered with un-spill able tears.

"I'm so sorry, mommy." Elizabeth said. "I really am." After she finished talking Elizabeth let out a strangled cry.

"I _told_ you not to say anything." Merrick growled angrily. Seconds before the camera was dropped, I could see Merrick's hand raise into the position to back hand some one. Then the screen went black.

"My baby!" I cried out loud. I fell to my knees in uncontrollable sobs, as Edward and the rest of the two covens tried to comfort me.


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Days Go By

**The Diner**

**Chapter 14**

**Days Go By**

**By: Redonthehead00**

**A/N: YES! It is true! I am NOT dead! Just finally UNGROUNDED! Can I get a Woot Woot? (..Woot woot...) this chapter is like an opening for a great climax to come. I have it ALLLLLL planned out for y'all! I think y'all will LOVE it. BUUUUTTTT, I'll need some reviews! :) **

**BPOV**

Previously on The Diner:

_She once again looked up at the camera lens and said, with such remorse and shame that my eyes watered with un-spill able tears._

_ "I'm so sorry, mommy." Elizabeth said. "I really am." After she finished talking Elizabeth let out a strangled cry. _

_ "I told you not to say anything." Merrick growled angrily. _

_ "My baby!" I cried out loud. _

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**BPOV**

Two weeks since the disk.

Two weeks without any hope.

Two weeks of complete misery.

Two weeks of endless searching.

Two weeks without Elisabeth, my baby.

Two weeks with Edward.

"I think we've past this already, Edward." My tongue tingled as I said his name; it was my only pleasure now.

"Hmm," Edward said thoughtfully. "It seems as though we have." He then shifted our direction of running towards the right. Everyone was split up into pairs to search of Elizabeth. We had been searching for her everyday from noon till seven o' clock for the past two weeks, since she'd been missing. I was always partnered with Edward, but the strong determination on his face, kept distracting me. I would catch myself staring at is beautiful face, and begin to feel ashamed that I was not more worried about Elizabeth. As we began to quickly run in the new direction, my mind began to wonder. My mind wondered about everything. About where Elizabeth was, why Merrick was doing this, and also, where Dani and Joe were now. Merrick must have been trying to get back at me for something I did before, or just because he was a twisted being that enjoyed taking away someone's only hope and joy and torture them with it. Merrick is twisted, I finally decided, He's just an evil little-

"Bella," Edward said, breaking off my thoughts. "Bella, I think we should go back home, now." Edward's back had gone ridged and his voice was a bit weary as he spoke. I looked at the clock on my phone, only 6:30. We still had another thirty minutes before we were expected to go back home. The Cullen's house had become everyone's home since Elizabeth had gone missing.

"But why?" I voiced my thoughts. "We still have another thirty minutes!" Our pace had slowed down to a human run, quickly turning into a jog with the confusion of the conversation.

"I just think we should turn around." Edward said. "That's all." At this I completely stopped.

"I'm looking for my _child_, Edward. I won't stop for anything." Edward didn't hesitate in his response.

"I understand that, Bella, but I have a bad feeling about this certain area." My temper began to rise at this point.

"I don't care, Edward!" I exploded on him. "I'm searching, no matter your "feelings."' I swiftly turned away from him, but stopped short at the site before me. It was an empty meadow, full of dead or dying flowers, grass that seemed gray, and a burned out fire pit placed perfectly in the middle. The fire pit was no ordinary one, it was huge, the circle being over two feet long in diameter, and there was a slight haze around the pit. There was an over powering scent of a thick perfume, a flowery and old perfume. There was also something different about this fire pit; there was a faint curl of purple smoke, the obvious source of the smell, sneaking out of the pile of crumbled, burned wood. I stepped slowly towards the pit, stepping carefully onward. When I got close enough to the pit, I poked the pile of debris with my Converse clad foot. The remains of wood and ash fell away, reveling a small object. I crouched down and hesitantly resituated the ashes.

"Oh, God," I chocked out. Laying there were the skulls of Dani and Joe. "I-i-i-its, its J-Joe and D-D-Dani!" I crumpled onto my knees. I began to shake, not because of the grief, but because I knew that Aurora and Merrick were behind this. They both had the upper hand, an Ace up their sleeves, and I had a feeling that they were about to get a Royal Flush.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, Izzy." Edward said gently, slowly resting on his keens in an attempt to get us at the same level.

"Bella," I whispered almost silently.

"What?" the bronze haired man said to me.

"Bella," I repeated, louder this time. "My name is Bella, short for Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan." Edward had a mixture of emotions on his face, that I could not pick up on, as he said, "Okay, then." He hesitated. "Bella." I looked up at Edward's bright and mysterious honey golden eyes, and felt my stomach twist and I could have sworn my cold heart twitched a little! His face suddenly appeared to be coming closer, and before I could think of what was bound to happen…..

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N: hehehehehe, SUCKAAASSSS! !. No, I do NOT play poker. 2. I LOVE doing Cliffhanger. 3. If you want to find out what happens next you're gonna have to REVIEW!**


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN:Loving You Tender

**The Diner**

**Chapter 15:**

**By: RedOnTheHead00 **

**A/N: Really short, I know, my little readers. But I ain't very good at the romance thingies so deal. Next chappy will hopefully be longer!**

**Previously on The Diner:**

"_Bella," I repeated, louder this time. "My name is Bella, short for Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan." Edward had a mixture of emotions on his face, that I could not pick up on, as he said, "Okay, then." He hesitated. "Bella." I looked up at Edward's bright and mysterious honey golden eyes, and felt my stomach twist and I could have sworn my cold heart twitched a little! His face suddenly appeared to be coming closer, and before I could think of what was bound to happen….._

**Edward's POV.**

"I don't know if I can do this." Bella said quickly. "More like, I don't know if I _should_ do this." Bella hadn't pulled her face away, so she was still only an inch away from me. Just an inch… "You don't have to do anything you don't want to," I told her automatically. Bella nodded her head slowly. She was having a conflict within herself; you didn't need Jasper to see that. I knew that because she had recently lost her daughter and had just found the remains of her two friends that now was not actually the best time for a relationship.

"I know you're not ready for a relationship and all, so-" My words were cut off by Bella's lips crashing down onto mine. My lips sparked and my body was ignited. It had been so long since I had been with Bella and to have her now in my arms and to be able to passionately kiss her without having to worry about hurting her felt wonderful. My hands tangled into her chocolate brown hair, which now had reddish highlights from the sun. Her skin glistened and glittered from the ray of sunlight that hit her, making her glow with beauty. Bella's hands tangled into my hair before she began to run her fingers threw it, scraping my scalp and causing me to shiver. "Come on," I said pulling away.

"What?" Bella asked slightly dazed. "Where are we going?" She took my hand anyways as I helped her off the ground. Still holding my hand Bella followed slightly behind me as I raced threw the woods. After awhile we finally found the place, my secret cottage that I had kept hidden from the family. The small house was made of thick stones kept together with concrete, the whole structure had a homey and warm feeling to it. I slowed my pace to a human walk as I led Bella towards the small cottage. I stopped when we reached the door. "I love you Isabella." I said softly to her, looking at her lovely, golden eyes. "And I you, Edward," She replied, her lips forming magnificently around the words. With that I opened the old oak door and welcomed her into the cottage and quickly followed her in, having every idea of what was going to happen that night.

**A/N: TAAAADDDDAAAAAA! (: It's good, yet short. It ain't short, IT'S FUN SIZED, BRO!**

**Love and Lollipops,**

**Sara. ~Peace~**


End file.
